


Draco's Revenge

by gpoppa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpoppa/pseuds/gpoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione had left England for North America to start over. Leaving behind their magical life for one of quiet and simplicity, far from the noise and hustle of their former surroundings. Unfortunately for the young couple, there was no running from the Malfoy name. </p><p>In one night, everything they built together was lost. And when the only woman Draco has ever loved is taken from him, he vows to stop at nothing for revenge. Even if it means becoming the Malfoy he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of bloodshed is in the air. The streets are darker and quieter than usual, as if the city is playing along. This doesn't help Jasper in his plight. His panicked footsteps sound like amplified percussion as he races in and out of the shadows of an empty downtown, looking for a safe place to hide. How far had he run?

Ahead, at the corner, an old brick building that was once a posh downtown hotel. The dilapidated structure is dark and abandoned. Jasper rounds the corner passed the hotel onto a narrow side street. He stops to assess his situation. His breathing is loud and labored as he peeks around the corner back from where he came. Where did it go? Did I shake it? What the hell is it?

Just then, he hears a deep guttural growl. 

Jasper feels his heart jump into his throat. He looks and sees a large beast-like figure standing on the roof of the building across the street. The intention is clear as Jasper feels the cold stare lock on him like a defenseless rabbit targeted by an eagle. His instincts kick in and he sprints, heading into the seedy alleyway behind the hotel.

A quick scan of the alley reveals only a few poor options: A large trash bin, two old parked cars, a stack of pallets and a dead end. I'm totally screwed. The situation has just gone from bad to worse. Jasper races to the parked car closest to him and tries to get in. The driver side door is locked, so he dives across the hood and tries the passenger door. No luck. Breaking the window was not an option, that would defeat the purpose of locking himself in. Sprint to car number two, first door... locked. Crap!

Trembling with fear, he once again hops across the old battered hood and makes his way to the last unchecked door. This is it. If he could not find a safe place to wait it out, he would have to confront this monster face to face, a scenario he wished to avoid. He placed his hand on the door handle and closed his eyes. Mumbling an inaudible "please, please please," he yanks the handle. Click.

A microsecond of pleasure comes and goes as Jasper swings the door open and dives into the car, locking himself in. Laying low and keeping his head down, he was feeling a little safer, like an ostrich with it's head buried in the sand. Attempting to calm his heavy breathing down, he listens for activity. Time to wait it out inside the safety of the makeshift shark cage, just a few hours until daylight.

A few moments pass, a faint noise sounds from not too far away. Is that the sound of something walking or the sound of my heart pounding in my chest? The feeling of safety starts to fade as an uneasiness begins to take over. The dark slow cadence is becoming louder and getting closer. The shape of the sound morphs from a subtle ambient sound into a very intentional drubbing. Clank, clank clank. It's not going to stop and it's no longer moving.

The deduction is quick and obvious; It's next to the car. It found me. At that moment, Jasper could once again feel the cold penetrating stare hitting the back of his skull. Like some kind of calling, the feeling was beckoning him, daring him to face his fear. It was not going to stop. Clank, clank, clank.

Every moment felt like an eternity, like an insanity coming over him. What is it doing? It's tapping on the car. With what? It sounds like steel on steel, am I safe? Is it trying to get in? Will it get in? Terror-stricken, the realization set in — one way or another — this would end tonight.

Knowing what he needs to do, the would-be-prey slowly begins to raise his head. This is crazy. What do I expect to see? It doesn't matter, I need to know what the hell is happening, then I can figure out what to do. The clanking stops... whew... a small amount of relief. Jasper raises his head a little bit more until he is peeking over the seat to the back of the beat-up clunker, looking out the rear window. There's nothing there.

It must be my mind playing tricks on me, I'm safe, now I can... CRASH!

The deafening impact came from the other side, the front of the car. He whips around so fast, Jasper about snaps his own neck. Instantly put back into a frenzied state, his breath escapes him as a blurry figure comes into focus through his trembling eyes. As he looks up, he finds himself staring back into the rage filled eyes of his pursuer. There, standing on the hood of the car was a man, not a monster, not a beast-like humanoid, just a man wielding a brilliant sword; Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

To be continued


End file.
